The Great Destruction
by snowstripe482
Summary: The war that created the Great Four and it's tradgedy
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sort of preface to ****_failing utopia_****. This about the Great Destruction.**

Prologue

Nobody knew what started this war. Was it Shadowclan's thieving? Or was it Windclan's treachery? Or was it Thunderclan's pretentiousness? Or was it Riverclan's aggressive nature?

Nobody ever knew. But the war was terrible. Thousands died. And under the reign of the Great Four (read Failing Utopia), they were soon forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 1. Submit characters if you want.**

Chapter 1

Troutsplash, Riverclan

Day 36 of Great Destruction

All is quiet. It's always quiet like this in the morning. We found Shadowclan scent inside our territory again. Little bastards must be planning another attack. Carpstream, standing next to me shivers:

"Starclan, it's cold."

I nod:

"I'd rather be curled up in the Guard den than doing this useless border patrol."

I always agree. So as not to create disputes with others.

Soon our replacers arrive and we're ordered to go to the trenches near the Windclan border. The smell there is fucking horrible. Maybe because all of the bodies than nobody wants to move or bury. With all the fights there is no time. The patrols there always need more poor bitches like us. I'm assigned to the first trench. The one where all the Windclan Warriors will go. The mist is as thick as mouse fur so we can't see shit in there. A perfect setup for an ambush. And it comes. Six invaders we jump up to meet them. I sink my teeth into the neck of one of them then search for another enemy suddenly we are encircled. Seems like all those motherfuckers decided to join the party. They submerge us. I slash left and right desperately. Some slashes my neck. I fall to the ground. Fuck. My vision darkens. Death. Well I guess I won't see the end of this goddamn war. Dark forest here I come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chappy 2 of the GREAT DESTRUCTION. **

Chapter 2

Clawstrike, Windclan

Day 36 of the Great Destruction¸

Damn it's cold. The main patrol seems to have taken the first trenches. I glance back at my patrolmates. All of them are scared and anxious. Even after a fucking moon of fighting. Stars, some of them are barely out of the nursery. When you're leading a patrol, your first thoughts are about the men with you. Then we see our vanguard clashing with the Riverclanners in the second trenches. Our time.

"Charge!" we slam into their flank. Slash, slash, slash, jab. We slowly thin their ranks. Slash, slash, dodge, slash, jab. It's a slow, painstaking job since one of those bastards always tries to break free once in a while. Suddenly we here a rallying call:

"Reinforcements! Charge!" they submerge us. Here I am fighting for my life. Slash, slash, slash, crunch. I bite down on somebody's leg. Instantly the weight disappears off me. And we all retreat to our lines, with heavy losses and without having won a tail length if land.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Coalstrike, Shadowclan

Day 50 of Great Destruction

So far, it's been nothing but useless skirmishes and pointless attacks. But we've played cool and calm. We haven't attacked unless it brought us something useful. Lying in the smelly trench, I reflect on the words of Conestar. Around me all the other warriors begin to stir and wake. I hear the mumbled words amid their groans: "patrol". And this it all has been so far: patrol after patrol. Most of us desired action. There had been reports of fighting along the Windclan border. And those bastards will want to gain some territory.

My patrolmates are quiet. We always are. Coded signal to coded signal. Fuck! The smell is horrible. A thousand dead bodies rotting away with nobody to bury them. Up ahead lie the Thunderclan positions. Our officer makes us line up and we charge. The poor fucking officer didn't stay long, slain by the first Thunderclanners rushing eagerly into combat. And we're next. Just pieces of meat to be swallowed up by that monster we all call: war. Claws sink into my neck and everything goes dark.

_Five minutes later, Thunderclan warriors would retreat from those positions with heavy loses. _


End file.
